


You Don't Have to Keep All Your Secrets to Yourself

by Cheye13



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheye13/pseuds/Cheye13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron learns that Ross is bisexual and invites him on a spontaneous trip to Bar West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Keep All Your Secrets to Yourself

“Oi, who’s... Jared?”

Ross stuck his head out from under the bonnet of the motor he was working on. “You what?” he asked Aaron.

Aaron was leaning against the doorframe of the office, a mug in one hand, a phone in the other.

“This bloke Jared’s just texted ‘had a nice time last night.’”

Ross didn’t look up from his work and ducked back under the bonnet. “We had a drink last night,” he answered.

“He’s sent four winky faces,” Aaron added.

Ross merely straightened and wiped his hands on a cloth before lowering the bonnet.

“Must’ve been a helluva drink,” Aaron continued, trying to wind Ross up. He placed the other mechanic’s phone on the office counter and waiting for a reaction.

Making his way to the office for the keys to the motor, Ross asked, “Since when is that any of your business?”

Aaron shrugged and took a sip of his tea. When Ross turned back to the car, Aaron said, “Just seems like you pulled a lad last night, mate.”

Opening the car’s door, Ross retorted, “Maybe I did.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively before slipping into the driver’s seat and backing out of the garage.

When the car was out of sight, Aaron downed his tea and was about to return to work when he caught sight of Ross’s phone still on the counter. He’d expected Ross to take it with him to prevent Aaron from learning anymore about this Jared bloke. But he hadn’t. And that error in judgement wasn’t Aaron’s fault...

♦♦♦

Ross pulled into the garage and stepped out of the car. “This one’s sorted,” he said to Aaron, who was picking through tools at the back. “Better call in the pick-up.”

“Nah, you’re alright,” Aaron said with a glance up. “It’s Vic's, yeah? I’ll drop it by later.”

“Right,” Ross said slowly. “Well, you better make sure she pays.”

Aaron looked up to retort, but only saw Ross through the office window, studying the paperwork for the job he’d just finished.

Aaron took a step toward the counter, trying to figure out how to go about what he wanted to say. “Are you... out?” he eventually asked.

Ross looked up from the clipboard, his expression blank. He looked around the small room, confused. “I’m _in_ the office, if that’s what you mean?” He turned back to the paperwork with a shake of his head before maneuvering out of the office and back to the car to check the inventory sheet.

Aaron turned, following Ross with his gaze, and leaned back against the office counter, turning the spanner in his hand.

“Like, do your family know?” he pressed. For a moment he was afraid Ross would brush him off again and he’d have to be more explicit, but the sober sideways glance Ross sent Aaron’s way told him they were on the same page.

“I don’t keep it a secret, if that’s what you mean,” he grumbled with a vague shrug.

“But you’ve never... told anyone?”

Ross looked up with a defeated sigh. “Didn’t really see the point.” Just as the silence began to stretch, he added, “And I didn’t wanna steal Finn’s thunder.” With a cheeky smile, Ross returned to his inventory sheet. Aaron shook his head, trying to suppress his own grin, and returned to his own job.

♦♦♦

Days later, when the two of them had survived their shifts without any fistfights, Aaron came into the back for a different-sized spanner just as Ross was jacking up a motor to work on the undercarriage.

“‘Ey,” Aaron said as he wiped motor oil from his hands with a rag. Ross didn’t look up from where he was kneeling, but gave a nod to signify he’d heard. “I’m going into town tonight. You wanna grab a couple?”

Ross halted his motions and stood turned to look at Aaron. After a significant pause, he asked, “Are you taking the mick?”

Aaron’s brow furrowed. “What? No.”

“You’re seriously asking me for a drink?”

Aaron shrugged and nodded to show it wasn’t a big deal. “Yeah, as mates. If you don’t wanna go, fine,” he grumbled and dropped the rag, grabbing his spanner and heading out to his job in the drive.

“Wait, I didn’t say that!” Ross called after him as he stood. Aaron didn’t seem to hear – or want to hear – and Ross didn’t press the issue.

♦♦♦

After a bit, Ross brought a mug out to Aaron, still working in the drive. When Aaron saw his coworker with an extra mug, he straightened and wiped a hand on his coveralls.

“Brew?” Ross asked as he held out the extra cup.

“Cheers,” Aaron said, accepting it. He took a small sip and asked, “What’s this for?”

Ross paused with his own tea halfway to his mouth. He shrugged and said, “I put the kettle on, it’s not that hard.”

As the two of them sipped their drinks, a silence stretched and Aaron looked pointedly at Ross. “Anything else?” he prompted.

Ross shook his head as if clearing away far-off thoughts. “You still going into town tonight?”

Aaron shrugged and put down his tea before leaning back over the motor. “Like I said, that’s the plan. Why?”

“Just wondering if your offer’s still open,” Ross said quickly before taking another sip.

Aaron glanced up at Ross briefly before continuing his tinkering. “Yeah, alright.”

Ross nodded slightly. “Cheers.”

As he started to walk away, Aaron sighed and added, “I’m definitely going to Bar West, though.”

Turning to walk backward, Ross only replied, “Fine by me,” and sent Aaron a wink.

♦♦♦

They met at the bus stop a couple of hours after they closed the garage. When Aaron saw Ross leaning against the old wooden portico in clothes that were slightly nicer than normal, he felt an odd turn of his stomach. He, too, had cleaned up, ditched his hoodie – he wasn’t on the pull, per se, but he did want to look nice for whatever attention that he did manage to catch. And yet as he approached Ross at the bus stop, he couldn’t help noticing how much they looked like they were on a date.

Save for the bus thing.

“Y’alright?” Aaron nodded in greeting. Ross inclined his head in response.

Aaron turned to lean against the other side of the portico, kicking himself mentally for not inviting some one else – Adam, Vic, even Finn – but it wasn’t like he’d planned the night out or anything. He’d just wanted to let off some steam. And with the way Ross had been grumbling around the garage more than usual, Aaron figured he could use a night out as well.

Although, Aaron wasn’t too big to admit to himself that he did kinda wanna see Ross mingle with their lot, now that he knew the truth.

♦♦♦

“Right,” Ross said, approaching the table Aaron had snagged and handing him a bottle. “So what are you on the lookout for?”

Aaron took a sip, furrowing his brow and shaking his head slightly to indicate that he didn’t know what Ross meant.

“What’s your type,” Ross said with a faint lisp.

Aaron lowered his drink and squinted. “What?”

Ross gave a pointed look around the bar. I assume you dragged me out tonight to be your wingman, so –”

“Hang on,” Aaron interjected. “I didn’t say aught about going on the pull. And you asked to come.”

Ross shrugged. “Fine.” He studied the room. “Well what now, then?” When Aaron looked to him with raised eyebrows, he added, “No offense, but you’re not exactly the most conversational person in the world.”

Aaron huffed a laugh, shaking his head and taking another sip, choosing not to answer.

“Oi,” Ross said, hitting Aaron’s shoulder as a pool table opened up. “Let’s get a round in, yeah?”

Aaron inclined his head and Ross headed to the table, Aaron taking his time following.

♦♦♦

Ross let out a loud, joyous holler and hoisted his cue in the air. “That is three straight out of five, mate!” Aaron only rolled his eyes, the alochol taking the edge from both Ross’s teasing and Aaron’s tempter. “You wanna go another or call it quits?”

Aaron gave a nod and Ross grabbed the rack to set another game when a pair of men approached them.

“Mind if we cut in?” the larger man asked. He was no taller than Ross, but was broad and seemed like he spent a lot of time outdoors. His companion was only slightly shorter, but much scrawnier. Neither were bad-looking.

Ross pressed his mouth into a stern frown. “We talking about the game?” he asked. The taller one nodded shortly. Ross’s face broke. “Then fill your boots!” he said with a smile. He turned to Aaron. “Fancy doubles?” Aaron gave a noncommittal shrug and took another drink, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

After two games – a loss and win each – they learned the larger man’s name was Michael and the other’s was George. They were brothers, stopping through from Manchester on a business trip. The brothers bought a round and the four men freed the billiards table, instead taking over a booth.

They discussed business, bar-hopping, and mixing work and play, generally enjoying each others’ company, until the brothers seemed to divide and conquer; Michael favored Ross and George favored Aaron.

They were fit lads, but neither were Aaron’s type, especially George. He found himself more interested in how Ross was getting on. Which seemed to be quite well.

Aaron couldn’t exactly hear their conversation due to the incessant George, but Ross seemed open and engaged enough. He wasn’t exactly all smiles, but Ross never was. Michael was leaning in, his body language completely invested in Ross and the conversation, and Aaron almost laughed; he didn’t know what he’d expected, but it certainly wasn’t Ross pulling so effortlessly.

Eventually, George caught on and fell silent. After a few awkward moments, he got his brother’s attention. “We should get going,” he hinted heavily. “Work tomorrow and all.”

Michael cast a quick glance at Aaron before nodding to his brother. “He’s right,” he said before turning to Ross. Lowering his voice considerably but not as far as a whisper, he asked, “You fancy coming back to ours?”

This time it was Ross’s turn to assess Aaron, who was hoping his smirk was on the encouraging side of taunting.

“Nah, you’re alright,” Ross answered, sitting back and taking a sip of his beer. “We’ve got to be at the garage early as well,” he said, gesturing to Aaron with his thumb.

“Oh, er, yeah,” Aaron supplemented.

Michael’s face seemed to fall but he recovered well. “Right! Well here’s our card,” he said over-jovially as he slid a business card on the table, stopping halfway to Ross.

“Cheers,” Ross said, giving a half-salute with his beer bottle but not making a move to pick up the card.

“Have a good night lads,” Michael said awkwardly as he backed away, following his brother, who was making a beeline for the door.

When they were gone, Aaron leaned his elbows on the table. “Right. So what was that?” he asked. Ross looked at him quizzically and Aaron nodded to the door after the brothers.

Ross shrugged. “You said we weren’t pulling tonight.”

“No, I said I weren’t. Didn’t say aught about you.”

“Eh,” Ross said with another half-shrug as he grabbed his beer and stretched his other arm along the back of the booth. “He’s not really my type.”

Aaron huffed a humorless laugh into his pint and turned to face the dance floor before taking a drink, missing Ross’s lingering once-over.

♦♦♦

They split a taxi back to the village, but were both too cheap to pay to their doors, so the cabbie dropped them at the top of town.

“Halfsies on a cab?” Ross teased as they began walking into the village. “You’re not as bad a date as I expected.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but a smile pulled at his lips; the mixture of the alcohol and consistent “date” jokes had worn him down. He absently thought Ross was right – they’d actually had a decent time. He shook his head to pull himself from that train of thought just as they passed the garage. He slowed.

Reaching into his pocket, Aaron pulled out the keys and headed up the drive. “I’m gonna stop for a brew, you want one?” he called over his shoulder. He heard Ross’s footsteps behind him in the gravel.

“You what? Here?”

After unlocking the padlock on the walkthrough, Aaron turned to answer, “I’m too hammered to sleep and I don’t wanna wake anyone. You don’t have to join me,” he answered with a shrug before ducking inside.

“No, you’ve got a point,” Ross said, following him.

Ross flipped on the lights as Aaron fussed with the old shop kettle.

When the kettle was set to boil, Aaron turned and leant on the counter to face Ross. “So was that bloke really not your type or were you just not – up for it?”

Ross seemed confused. “What’s it to you?” he asked.

Aaron frowned and shrugged. “Nothing, I guess. Just curious.”

Ross nodded but didn’t offer any further answer before the kettle began to whistle.

Aaron made the cups and handed one to Ross, who nodded his thanks before raising it to his lips and blowing softly. As Aaron took a sip, Ross said, quietly, over his tea, “He really wasn’t my type.”

Caught slightly off guard, Aaron lowered his mug and made an affirming noise.

Ross seemed to deliberate taking a sip, but instead added, “I didn’t feel like pulling tonight anyway, though.”

Aaron nodded and offered another agreeing mumble as Ross finally lifted the tea to his lips. Aaron found himself wanting to ask what Ross’s type actually was, but he was afraid Ross would take it as a come-on, no matter how he phrased it.

And so, as silence settled, Aaron found himself reflecting on his own “type:” nicely built, but not overly so, usually taller than himself but not by too much, slightly older, confident, humorous and often teasing, the cheekbones thing didn’t happen on purpose but it was a similarity...

Ross reached past Aaron to set his empty mug in the sink and Aaron froze. Ross noticed and took half a step back.

“You alright, mate?”

Looking up the few inches to meet Ross’s eyes, Aaron swallowed thickly and nodded before hastily finishing the last of his tea. He set his empty mug next to Ross’s and didn’t make eye contact.

“Banter aside, tonight was a laugh,” Ross said, finally moving away and leaning against the counter opposite Aaron. “We should do it again sometime. Reckon you’re not too bad a wingman when I am on the pull, eh?”

Aaron tried to smile but his nerves turned it into a grimace. Still unable to meet Ross’s eyes, he didn’t offer a response.

After a slight awkward silence, Ross stood. “Anyway, cheers for tonight, and for the brew. See you back here tomorrow, yeah?” With another nod from Aaron, Ross headed for the door.

“Ross –” before he could reach the exit, Aaron’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

Trying to act as though he were reading nothing into Aaron’s voice, he turned back to face the other lad, attempting to keep his light-hearted, bantering facade secure.

Aaron had stepped toward Ross and had finally met his eyes, but instead of speaking further, he bit his lip and turned his head away.

Ross stepped back toward Aaron and asked, “What?” still trying to keep the night from derailing, albeit somewhere he very much wanted it to go.

But when, still biting his lip, Aaron’s eyes finally returned to Ross’s, Ross felt as though he were hypnotized. He took the final step separating them and, lifting his hand to Aaron’s neck, took Aaron’s lip from his teeth before pressing their mouths together.

Ross’s other hand found Aaron’s waist underneath his jacket and Aaron’s hands grasped at Ross’s coat, the teeth of the zipper pressing into his palms. When Ross pulled away, he studied Aaron’s face, steeled for rejection but hoping against it.

Aaron’s face remained blank and Ross felt his heart stop until Aaron leaned back in; Ross wasted no time in reciprocating.

This time when their lips met, Ross felt as if all his breath left him. Aaron’s hands tugged at his jacket, first down, then aside, as Ross felt teeth take hold of his bottom lip. He gasped into Aaron’s mouth and shrugged his jacket off before slipping his tongue under Aaron’s and pushing Aaron’s jacket aside.

When the younger man had shed his jacket, Ross spun them and they stumble-walked, still attached at the mouth, hands both roaming and supportive, until Aaron’s back met the wall of the office where they kept keys for jobs – with the garage closed, the wall was mostly clear. Using the new leverage to his advantage, Ross broke the kiss to drag his lips across Aaron’s stubbly jaw and draw a line down Aaron’s neck. As he pulled the t-shirt collar aside and began to suck on the junction of Aaron’s neck and shoulder, Aaron’s hand fisted in Ross’s hair.

Ross hissed at the tension and pushed his hips into Aaron’s. A noise came from the back of Aaron’s throat and he pulled Ross back into a kiss.

♦♦♦

They had eventually ended up on the floor of the office, tossing coveralls and grease rags down to cover the cold cement. They still hadn’t said anything, and they had pulled all discarded clothing back on, now laying shoulder-to-shoulder on the haphazard nest. The silence began to grow awkward, and both wished they could think of something to say.

From the corner of his eye, Ross could see Aaron staring staunchly at the ceiling, so he allowed himself to subtly study him. After marveling at Aaron’s afterglow and briefly remembering the feel of their skin together, he tried to read Aaron’s body language.

The other lad was staring straight forward, his bottom lip in his mouth. His entire body was taught and his hands were in fists at his side. He seemed to want to say or do something, but was also attempting to hide it. Ross decided that whatever came from this would be up to Aaron, but that he needed to break the tension somehow.

Ross sat up with an exaggerated groan and turned to lean on one of the office walls, looking directly at Aaron. “We can’t sleep here, we’ll both be in right moods in the morning,” he said, trying to sound as if they hadn’t just had a roll in the proverbial hay in their place of work.

Aaron rolled to his side and propped himself on his elbow, busying himself looking at his hands as he nodded his agreement.

Ross waited for Aaron to say more, to say anything, but instead the younger lad stood and began to put the coveralls and rags back where they had found them. Ross helped, and afterward, they stepped through the office door together, Ross pausing as Aaron locked the padlock. Neither said goodbye, as they were headed in the same direction. Instead, Aaron buried his hands in his pockets as he headed down the road, and Ross followed, sure that if Aaron didn’t want him around, he’d let Ross know.

After a few moments, Aaron said, “So...”

Ross watched Aaron’s gaze flick to him for a second, but the shorter man fell silent. Ross almost groaned aloud; he was frustrated, sure that Aaron had something to say, and at this point, he didn’t care whether it was good or bad. So with a small hop, he turned to face Aaron and began walking backward.

“Yeah?” he prompted, and he couldn’t help the teasing smirk that naturally fell onto his face.

Aaron looked at him, then away, and shrugged. “So that was... like, pretty good...” Aaron finally spit out, and Ross tried to tame the smile that he felt break.

“Damn right it was!” he agreed.

When Aaron rolled his eyes, Ross knew they were getting somewhere. “Oi, don’t let it go to your head. It wasn’t like, spectacular or anything,” Aaron warned.

Ross turned and fell back into step with Aaron. “But it was good,” he reiterated, bumping his shoulder against Aaron’s.

Aaron ducked his head to hide a smile. Ross took that as a good sign, so he went out on a limb. “And not just... not just back there,” he said with a nod over his shoulder.

When Aaron looked up to confirm Ross’s intentions, his expression was earnest and Ross had to look away or he was afraid he’d bottle it.

“I mean... tonight.” He shrugged and looked at his shoes as he kicked at the gravel. “Was... nice.” He cringed at his own words.

Aaron remained silent and stopped walking. Ross forced himself to look back at him. Aaron’s brow was furrowed, and his natural scowl was a bit deeper. His soberness was rather off-putting.

“What?” Ross asked.

Aaron didn’t answer immediately.

“Are you... You saying you wanna make a go of this?”

“Whoooaaa, I wouldn’t take it that far.” Ross found it difficult to meet Aaron’s eyes, but he added, “Just thought... maybe another go... like, another night out might... be fun?” He stumbled through his words and wished he’d found better ones, but at least he’d said it. When he finally looked to Aaron, the other lad’s expression hadn’t changed.

Aaron took a step forward and asked, “Do you fancy me or summat?”

This time Ross held his ground. Looking Aaron in the eye, he shrugged. “Maybe.”

Aaron pressed the corners of his mouth down and nodded an affirmation before stepping around Ross to continue walking.

As they approached Dale View, Ross tried to figure out exactly how to say good night. But when they reached his walkway, he’d come up with nothing, so he slowed his steps and just said, “See you tomorrow,” with a nod. But as he turned to go, Aaron stopped him with a hand on his chest.

Aaron stepped toward Ross and turned his face slightly upward, beginning to lean in. There was something like hope or a question in his expression, but he also seemed like he was trying to hide it. Nonetheless, Ross let a small smile creep across his lips before meeting Aaron halfway.

This kiss was nowhere near as heated as their first, but it wasn’t exactly chaste. Ross took Aaron’s bottom lip into his mouth and soon couldn’t tell where his own stubble ended and Aaron’s began.

After a moment, Aaron pulled away, pushing off with the hand still on Ross’s chest. “See you tomorrow,” Aaron said before continuing down the road. Ross watched him go with a smile he couldn’t fight if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this poem](http://victoriabarton.tumblr.com/post/117669540569/aries-your-world-is-always-going-to-be-complete). Thanks to [Guro](http://dingleflaherty.tumblr.com/) for giving me the confidence to finish & post this.


End file.
